


Gone Fishin'

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Lex joins Clark down at the ol' fishin' hole.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Superman/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Gone Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: May 20, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: June 19, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 559  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Down at the ol’ fishin’ hole,_  
_The hours we stole!_  
_Sittin’ and waitin’_  
_Laughin’ and baitin’,_  
_Those were the days_  
_Down at the ol’ fishin’ hole._

  


**Bob Sawyer**  
**_"Country Boyhood"_**  
**1867 C.E.**

  
Clark sat against the trunk of the large maple tree, relaxed in jeans and a blue flannel shirt as he held a fishing rod. Birds sang in the trees surrounding the pond as a light breeze rippled the blue water. Cat o’nine tails swayed as bees buzzed, flying from flower to flower. Squirrels scampered around and a chipmunk chattered as it scooted along the edge of the pond.

Clark loved all the sights and sounds of a beautiful spring day. Fishing allowed him to indulge in his senses. He looked up at the sun, feeling its rays warming his skin. It also made his skin tingle as he felt energy surge through his body. He felt as if he could fly to the sun itself.

The roar of a powerful car engine turned Clark’s head. He smiled as Lex cut the engine and climbed out of the Porsche. He was dressed in jeans and a purple sweatshirt. And were those _sneakers_ on his feet?

“How’s it going, Huck Finn?” asked Lex.

“Real good, Tom Sawyer.”

Lex smiled and sat down next to Clark. “Got any bites?”

“None yet.”

Lex drew up his legs and rested his arms on his knees. He watched as a bluebird flew down and settled on the water, riding the glassine surface.

“All very bucolic,” Lex said.

“I think so.”

“This a good spot for fishing?”

“Usually.”

Lex watched a lake loon look for lunch. “You must spend a lot of happy hours here.”

“I do.”

Lex rubbed his scalp. “Not much of a talker, are you.”

“Nope.”

Lex smiled. They continued to sit in silence, enjoying the day. Clark’s line jerked and he played it with skill born of long practice. Lex watched with keen interest as Clark continued the tug-of-war, finally reeling the fish in. It flapped furiously as Clark grabbed it, unhooked it, and dumped it in a bucket of water.

“Nothing like freshly-caught fish,” he said.

Lex looked around. “No frying pan or fire?”

“I’ll bring a pan tomorrow. Care to join me?”

“For fresh fish, huh? Or into the frying pan?”

“Maybe the fire.” Clark cast his rod again. “I think you’ll find it tastes better than the finest fillet in a top Metropolis restaurant.”

Lex looked skeptical but said, “Okay.”

They lapsed back into companionable silence. Lex was totally relaxed when Clark surprised him. He brushed his lips against Lex’s cheek.

Lex turned and looked into sea-green eyes. His heart leaped at the shy smile of the other man. He grasped Clark’s hand. A breeze ruffled his jet-black hair and full lips widened a little.

_Kissable lips._

Lex leaned forward and was close to meeting his lips to Clark’s when the line jerked. Flustered, Clark yanked the rod back. After a brief struggle, a second fish ended up in the bucket.

Lex stood up. “Well, I’ve got other fish to fry.” At Clark’s uncertain look, Lex smiled. “Tomorrow at the same time, Huck?”

Clark ginned. “Okay, Tom.”

Lex brushed his pants and sauntered to his car. His smile was happy as he slid into his Porsche and drove off, anticipating tomorrow down at the old fishin’ hole.


End file.
